


Debates were supposed to be fun

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: I started writing and probably will actually get to updating this one yay!





	Debates were supposed to be fun

Fuck this shit. Thomas couldn't handle it anymore. He stormed out of the large room where spectators watched from almost every angle. Hamilton gazed after him disappointedly. Washington remained as expressionless as ever. James went to follow but Thomas shot him a glare that would stop anyone in their tracks. No one else tried to stop him.

Eventually, he made his way to the cool outside air. It was refreshing to get out of the people-filled room. Taking a deep breath, he slumped against the building he had just existed during the minute prior. His breath came in short gasps though he hadn't been running fast enough for the reaction to occur. 

It's all Hamilton's fault, he tried to convince himself but to minimal success. Passerbys simply looked but didn't stare or make any move to help. That was how Thomas wanted it. 

Hamilton had come far too close to revealing the truth that he had tried so carefully to keep hidden; the truth that his anxiety had been eating away at for what felt like years. Yet, it had only been a few months. 

The way Alexander licked his lips before speaking, the way his dark locks framed his face with dark but determined brown eyes that peered at him even when he dreamed. The way his ass-

SHUT UP. Stop thinking about Alex! Thomas's thoughts screamed at him. He felt himself sliding down the wall but threw no arm out to stop the impact was he clutched his knees to his chest. 

No had come to check on him. Typical.  _Ohh Thomas Jefferson, nothing scares him, he's a cocky little shit! He's fine!_

If only he could just stop thinking. If even just for a while. That's what debates were supposed to do. But instead, he rehearsed everything he needed to say or thought he might need to hours before he even needed to be present. Everything had to be perfect. He had to do everything he could to impress that damned Alexander Hamilton.

If only it was so simple, he thought dejectedly as his sense of time fell through his grasp.


End file.
